1990
Events dies in a hit and run commited by Kate Sugden]] *4th January - Lynn Whiteley discovers her husband has been having an affair with Rachel Hughes. Joe Sugden catches his wife kissing her ex-husband. *25th January - Kate Sugden reveals she is pregnant. *8th February - First appearance of Elsa Feldmann. Lynn Whiteley leaves the village with her husband. *13th February - First appearance of Michael Feldmann. *22nd February - Alan Turner is injured after being thrown off his horse. *27th February - George Starkey reveals to Chris Tate that Frank and Kim Tate helped his mother die 6 years previously. *8th March - First appearance of Elizabeth Feldmann. *13th March - Chris Tate attacks George Starkey when he discovers George has been spray painting Frank's secret around Beckindale. *29th March - David Hughes holds Kate and Joe Sugden hostage at Emmerdale Farm. *5th April - Annie Sugden calls the police on David Hughes. Rachel Hughes discovers what happened that night. *20th April - Robbie Lawson is born to Megan Macey and Simon Beck. *25th April - Kathy Merrick and Chris Tate return to 3 Demdyke Row to find the house has been burgled. *1st May - Jock MacDonald is kicked in the head by Kim Tate's horse. *10th May - Mark Hughes is arrested for shoplifting. Kate Sugden collapses during Mark's police interview. *15th May - Kate Sugden discovers she has lost her baby. *22nd May - Eric Pollard proposes to Debbie Wilson. She accepts. *24th May - Frank and Kim Tate discover their barn conversion on fire. *29th May - Eric Pollard discovers Debbie Wilson ran away with the money he gave her. *5th June - Michael Feldmann is arrested under the suspicion of starting the Tate's barn conversion fire. *12th June - Elsa Feldmann reveals she is pregnant with Nick Bates's baby. Michael Feldmann later punches Nick in The Woolpack. *14th June - Nick Bates discovers Elsa Feldmann is pregnant with his baby. *21st June - Archie Brooks returns from staying with his mother. Rachel Hughes falls unconscious at a party. *26th June - Nick Bates proposes to Elsa Feldmann. She declines. *10th July - Sarah Connolly crashes Kate Sugden's car into a concrete bollard. *17th July - During friend Annie Sugden's 70th birthday party, Amos Brearly collapses with a stroke. *2nd August - Pete Whiteley returns to the village without his wife. *9th August - First appearance of Charlie Aindow. *16th August - Pete Whiteley is run over by Kate Sugden. Kate's friend, Fran Carter, tells her to drive home. They call an ambulance but because Fran wasn't specific enough with the location, Pete doesn't make it. *21st August - Kate Sugden and Fran Carter are arrested. Fran is released but Kate is charged with murder. Rachel Hughes discovers Kate killed Pete. *23rd August - First appearance of Tony Charlton. *28th August - Pete Whiteley's funeral takes place. Lynn Whiteley gives birth to a son, just 12 days after her husband's death. Caroline Bates returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1989) *30th August - Alan Turner sacks Jock MacDonald in front of The Woolpack customers. *13th September - Final appearance of Bill Whiteley. *18th September - Kim Tate's stables are set alight by Jock MacDonald. Final appearance of Jock. *2nd October - Caroline Bates leaves the village, having taken all of her furniture bought by Home Farm. (Last appearance of the character until 1991) *11th October - Seth Armstrong is knocked off his bike by a lorry. Nick Bates proposes to Elsa Feldmann again. *18th October - Frank Tate has his vasectomy reversed. *23rd October - Lynn Whiteley returns for Kate Sugden's trial. First appearance of Peter Whiteley. *25th October - Kate Sugden is sentenced to 2 years imprisonment for reckless driving causing death. *30th October - Lynn Whiteley returns to Birmingham with her son. *1st November - Rachel Hughes is grabbed by a man in a barn, who turns out to be her father, David Hughes. *15th November - A lorry containing chloroacetic acid crashes into a wall on Main Street. When evacuating the Woolpack, Henry Wilks accidentally locks Amos Brearly in the cellar. *20th November - Dolly Skilbeck splits up with Charlie Aindow. He tries to grab her but Alan Turner intervenes. *27th November - Peter Simpson accidentally shoots Bill Middleton in the face. Charlie Aindow tries to grab Dolly Skilbeck but Eric Pollard threatens to call his wife. *4th December - Sarah Connolly uncovers some old bones at Emmerdale Farm. *31st December - A 14 year old Charity Dingle gives birth to a son but when the baby becomes distressed, she leaves the hospital believing the baby was dead. Real life events *3rd January - Ash Palmisciano (Matty Barton) is born. *17th May - Kurtis Stacey (Alex Moss) born. *3rd August - James Baxter (Jake Doland) born. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *1990 at Wikipedia Category:1990